


Even If The World Crumbles Around Our Feet (You’ll Always Have Me)

by Marcielles_Musings



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Eggsy, Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, Eggsy Ain't Got Time For This Posh Bullshit, Eggsy has Feelings, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Eggsy's POV, Fix-It, Harry Hart Tries to Be Noble, Harry Hart is too Gentlemanly, Harry Lives, Kingsbros, Kingsman Family Feels, M/M, but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcielles_Musings/pseuds/Marcielles_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy stared at Merlin, “How is he possibly alive then?”</p>
<p>Merlin scoffed, “He’s one hell of a lucky bastard, that’s how.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If The World Crumbles Around Our Feet (You’ll Always Have Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt sent to my Kingsman side-blog (kingsman-nights): 
> 
> When Harry returns he is injured, and because he doesn't have missions to occupy himself with he starts doubting his relationship with Eggsy, who comes home after a mission and sets him straight. Maybe with a little help from merlin.

Eggsy walks into the London Kingsman Headquarters with a spring in his step. He had just come back from a mission in Eastern Europe where he had managed to prevent an assassination attempt on a politician. The person who had hired the assassin was the politician’s main opposition for the next election.

So after foiling the assassination attempt and framing the politician who had hired the assassin for attempted murder, Eggsy was in high spirits.

“Welcome back, Galahad.”

Eggsy shot a smile at James and casually strolled over to the man behind the counter, “Good to be back, James. Anything interesting happen while I was away?”

Eggsy started walking to the door to the fitting room, not really expecting anything other than the typical response of ‘no, just the usual customers’, so when James interjected just as he was about to walk into fitting room 1, Eggsy stopped still.

“Actually, something quite miraculous did happen while you were away, Galahad.”

Eggsy’s eyebrow rose in question, “What d’you mean ‘miraculous’?”

James’s smile was fond, “I believe you will be quite pleased to hear that the former Galahad is not as deceased as we previously thought.”

Eggsy’s heart faltered and he stopped breathing for a moment as what James had just said finally registered.

Harry? _Alive_?

Eggsy blinked, surged forward and slammed his hands down on the counter across from where James was standing. James took a step back; startled at the sudden shift in demeanour, “You best not be jokin’ righ’ now James, ‘cause this ‘aint the kind of shit you joke about.”

James’s stepped forward again and smiled sympathetically, his hand moving up to clasp Eggsy’s arm, “I would never joke about something as serious as this. I know how much you both care for one another. So no, I am quite happy to say that I am _not_ joking, Galahad.”

Eggsy’s hands clenched, “Where is he? I have to go get him. I have to-“

“ _Relax_ Galahad, Mr Hart is already safely encased within the medical wing at the manor and I believe Merlin has not left his side since he returned, so he is in good hands.”

Eggsy nodded and stepped back from the counter, “That’s- I can’t believe he’s- I mean, _thank you_ James. For telling me I mean, but I should go. He’s probably-“

“Just go, Galahad.”

Eggsy nodded and walked into fitting room 1 looking dazed. Eggsy absentmindedly placed his hand against the mirror and waited for the room to lower enough for him to jump the rest of the way onto the platform. Sprinting to the shuttle and climbing inside, Eggsy’s thoughts were focused on one thing: getting to Harry and making sure he was actually alive.

He couldn’t believe this wasn’t just a dream. He pinched himself just to make sure. Nope, this wasn’t a dream. Which means that Harry was really alive.

Jumping out of the shuttle the second the doors opened, Eggsy legged it towards the medical bay. He didn’t care if he looked ridiculous sprinting down hallways past technicians and other Kingsman staff.

He didn’t care what they thought. Harry was alive. Eggsy wasn’t gonna fucking _walk_ to med-bay.

Sliding around the final corner, his oxfords squealed on the polished concrete floors. Not bothering to knock, Eggsy slammed open the door to the room Harry had been in the last time he had been injured.

Inside the room he saw two figures. Merlin was staring at Eggsy with wide eyes and Harry was unconscious on the hospital bed next to Merlin with tubes and wires poking out of him at every possible angle.

“Eggsy-“

Eggsy walked towards the bed, completely ignoring Merlin, and collapsed on the floor beside it. It hadn’t been a joke. It was real. _He_ was real. Harry was _alive_. Severely injured by the looks of it but very much alive.

“Thank god” Eggsy whispered in relief as he buried his face in his hands and pressed his forehead against the mattress.

The room was silent except for the rhythmic beeping and whooshing of the machines currently keeping Harry alive. Eggsy had never been more grateful to Merlin for knowing when to just sit there quietly and let him bask in the fact that Harry was actually alive.

Lifting his head a few moments later, Eggsy’s eyes scanned Harry, making note of all of his injuries. He was sure there were a few he couldn’t see; hidden by the blanket which covered Harry’s legs.

There were bruises covering most of his skin, burns on his hands, tiny stitches holding together stab wounds and then there was his head.

Harry’s head had been completely shaved. Probably so the doctors could get at the bullet lodged in his brain, and now half of Harry’s head was covered in bandages. There was also a large gauze pad completely covering the right side of his face from his cheekbone up to his hairline.

In short, Harry looked like shit.

“How?” Eggsy asked, not even bothering to look away from Harry.

Merlin cleared his throat, “The second a Kingsman agent is killed, representatives are sent to retrieve the body as long as it is safe to do so. The two Kingsman personnel who were originally sent to retrieve the body were on a commercial flight to Kentucky when Valentine’s sim cards were activated. The plane went down over West Virginia and everyone on board was killed.”

Eggsy lifted his head from the mattress and looked across at Merlin who was staring at the machines attached to Harry.

This was another harsh reminder that while he had managed to stop Valentine, he hadn’t done it nearly fast enough to stop millions of people from dying. If he had been just a little bit faster maybe those two people sent to get Harry would still be alive.

Merlin looked away from the medical equipment to look directly at Eggsy, “Once everything had settled down after V-Day, four more personnel were sent out; two to try to retrieve the remains of the first two Kingsman employees and the other two to bring Harry’s body home.”

Merlin paused to glance at Harry, “When they got to the church Harry’s body wasn’t there, neither were the bodies inside the church, so they split up and visited the morgues of the nearby hospitals searching for someone matching Harry’s description.”

Merlin looked away from Harry and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, “Every hospital in America was overrun those first few days with people who had been injured on V-Day and people looking for missing loved ones. A lot of the hospital staff were also injured or killed on V-Day so hospitals were also understaffed. If it weren’t for America’s irresponsible gun laws which essentially allow every man and his dog the ‘right to bare arms’ 27% of the country’s people wouldn’t currently be dead…”

 Eggsy didn’t know what to say. He knew the death toll had been high but he didn’t know it had been _that_ high. The second the jet had landed back at Kingsman Manor after killing Valentine, Eggsy had gone to get his mum and sister. After making sure they were safe at Harry’s place, he had been called back into Kingsman to do damage control. For the past two weeks since V-Day he had been sent on mission after mission with barely a moment to sleep or eat, so he hadn’t really had the time to stop and look at the news.

He should have made time by the sounds of it.

Eggsy stared at Merlin, “How is he possibly alive then?”

Merlin scoffed, “He’s one hell of a lucky bastard, that’s how.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit kudos if you liked it and want me to continue with this fic and feel free to leave a comment
> 
> My Kingsman tumblr is (kingsman-nights) and my everyday tumblr is (marciellesmusings) – feel free to come visit me and say hello.


End file.
